


Of Dates and Ice Karting

by AnaMachado



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Feelings, Feelings Realization, First Dates, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, PR Event, Red Bull Racing, Short, Touching, date, less than 100 words, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 13:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17704934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaMachado/pseuds/AnaMachado
Summary: Some feelings at a Ice Karting Track.





	Of Dates and Ice Karting

**Author's Note:**

> Bad English, Unbetaed, Inspirated by the boys going Ice Karting for Red Bull.

They're having real fun moments with this PR event, just letting the fun happen on the ice karting track. But you can't let the feeling of something more is happening. All the little touches and smiles, you just feel they're different. When you both go to eat something you have the feeling its like if you're on date, and you surprise yourself for not disliking the thought  
When you see him shyly commenting on what you have been thinking, you only can smile back and answer that maybe that is a real date.


End file.
